To Atone For Our Sins
by 9kaguya99
Summary: One-Shot! R & R! NO FLAMES! Six years have past since everyone abbandoned her. Six years since everyone she knew and love began to die. Sakura has cut off all ties and bonds with everyone to protect them, she has become cold-hearted and the most elite Kunoichi in Konoha. Now Anbu Captain she serves to protect Konoha. What's this Sakura has a child? Sasuke and Naruto return? FLUFF


_**To Atone For Our Sins.**_

_**A/N: Kaguya: Hello… welcome to my one-shot I hope you will find it most enjoyable.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER; ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF NARUTO, GOES TO PRODUCER WHATEVER ETC! ETC! EVERYTHING! I OWN MY OWN OC!**_

* * *

It was finally done. She just completed her 100th Anbu mission… and on each mission she was successful. She sighed as she slipped her bloody Kuni in her pouch; she stretched her fatigue filled muscles.

Blood was littering the battlefield... it was her against ten Missing-Nins, though it was difficult, she managed to defeat them all with only a few minor scratches. She readjusts her mask, the bird. Yes she was quiet most of times, and elegant like the bird, always respectful and used the highest formalities. But the beauty of a bird could not compare to her beauty.

She looks up to the sky, the rain drenched her, her long hair was cut short for her missions, but managed to reach up to her shoulders, though it was sticking to her Anbu outfit. How many had she killed? How many times has she heard the same lines over and over again from the Missing-Nins, begging to keep their lives? How many times had she not hesitated to kill them?

It was true she was no longer the person she was back then… everyone left her… her two ex-teammates left the village, her own mother and father died on an Anbu mission years ago… her Sensei, as perverted and strong as he was, died in an attack against Konoha…. She shut everyone out, she refused to talk to anybody, her main focus in life was to complete missions and keep Konoha out of danger's grasp.

She was robotic… she had no other purpose… she was the perfect assassin… though one thing did keep her sain in this pathetic thing they called life… and that one sain thing; her whole being that she put the last of her shattered love and heart into was safe in bed at home, thanks to this kill.

Bird packed up all her belongings, her beat up-torn Anbu bag rested on her shoulders, she messily put her pink hair into a high ponytail. With that she was off to her home village… the one she was sworn to protect… Konoha.

* * *

She was there! She saw it, and damn was she glad… it seemed so close yet so far. Finally she made her way through the gates, exhausted and unharmed. There was a slight crowd, of course no one knew her identity, but everyone always welcomed the Anbu's back with sheltering hugs and love. Though no one dared touch her, she bowed to the, and disappeared to the Hokage's tower to report in.

"Hello Bird, I see your mission was a success?" The Hokage asked. Bird gave a swift nod. "Excellent."

"I am giving you a whole month to recuperate your strength… and to spend time with your little one… I know she has been eager to see you as you have been just as eager to see her." Tsunade says.

"Hai, M'lady."

"Dismissed, oh and Bird? Do take off your mask next time you are in here, I like to see my apprentice to you know." Tsunade states with a smirk, but Bird doesn't return the smirk not even a smile graces her plump pink lips; she just nods and disappears in a swarm of Cherry Blossoms.

"_**Have you really given up all hope…?"**_Tsunade thinks.

* * *

Bird made her way to her home; it was a little ways up the hills. It was the only house on the mountain side that granted bird a full view of Konoha's village. It was a bright red house with white windows and doors, almost the colors of her clan's symbol.

She opened the door and closed, somehow her home was not depressing like everything else was to her; it was her one comfort place, her home. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to the last room on the right. She slowly opened the door and saw the one thing that could bring a smile to her face. She walked to the bed and sat down. Slowly her pale fingers moved the violet hair of the child before her.

The child turned in her sleep and smiled slightly, Bird smiled more and removed her mask; she leaned over and kissed her forehead. The green-eyed woman stood up and exited the room; she entered her own room which was in the right hall on the last room.

She entered her bathroom and shed her clothes. Her pale-fare skin glinted in the bathrooms light, it was so soft, through the stream you could see the scars she sported on her body from past missions. She washed her hair and body and soon exited the shower.

She laid down in her queen-sized bed and stared up at the ceiling until the darkness overwhelmed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" A voice called to the female Kunoichi in bed.

"Time to wake up Mommy! It's afternoon already!" The voice shouted. The female Kunoichi opened her eyes, soft green met dark green.

"It is very good to see you again Akina…"

"You too mommy!" Akina said while continuously jumping up and down on Sakura's bed.

"Mommy? Did you get hurt again?" Akina says while pointing to a crescent like scar on her shoulder, Sakura smiled and embraced the five-year old child.

"No… Mommy just had a hard day at work yesterday…"

"Another mission?"

"Hai."

"It's okay! Akina will make it all better! Come down stairs when you're finished dressing Mommy! I made something!" Akina shouted out happily. Sakura winced knowing Akina it was something burnt.

"Okay." Comes her reply, Akina giggled and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Sakura walked down the stairs and sat at the table, she laughed when she saw what Akina was wearing, she was wearing her large apron and her chef hat, in her hand was a plate with burnt eggs and bacon. For Akina's age she was very wise on cooking, but she was so small she never knew how long to cook the food.

Akina set the plate in front of Sakura and smiled big. Sakura smiled back and dug in, she winced when she ate it, but she forced herself anyways, she always did, she never wanted to hurt her Dearest Akina's feelings.

"Is it good Mommy?" Akina asked.

"Yes, yes it is, better than the last time!" Sakura happily said, though she was still recovering from all the bad things that have happened in her life, she was always cheerful in front of Akina. Though Akina was not her blood-daughter, she treated her as if she was. She had taken her in, when her village was destroyed and her own parents were killed in the midst of it all.

Akina didn't remember her past or her parents. So she just assumed Sakura was her mother. Akina didn't dare ask Sakura where her father was or who her father was.

Akina always saw her mommy was sad. And she did everything in her power that she could to keep mommy smiling. She knew mommy was always holding it in and was forcing herself to be cheerful around her. But soon and Idea went off in Akina's head.

"Mommy! Let's go to Ichiraku's today for lunch, but before that we'll go to the park and pick flowers, then we'll go to Konoha's market!" Akina says so fast, Sakura giggled.

"Okay, if that is what you wish." Sakura states.

"Let's go to the park now!" Akina says while helping Sakura clean the plates.

Sakura looked down at Akina and smiled small at her humming. She continued to stare, she was all Sakura had… the closest thing to a family she will ever have… she was only twenty… she's been raising Akina for four years now… she took her in when she was one and Sakura herself was 16.

"Mommy?" Akina's voice worriedly asked, Sakura shook her head and smiled, she walked to the front door and put on her shoes; Akina did the same and took hold of her mommy's hand.

"Let's go!" She giggled out.

* * *

Sakura matured greatly in these past years, so had her physical appearance. Sakura's curves filled out when she hit seventeen. She wore white shorts that went up to her mid-thighs; she wore a red belt with the Haruno clan symbol as the belt buckle. She wore a red hooded jacket that stopped just below her belly button on the back was also the Haruno symbol, underneath was a black fishnet shirt. A silver-chained necklace adorned her neck; on the chain was a single cherry blossom. She traded in her black ninja boots for white ones with red lace tieing it together in the back. Around her forehead was her red Konoha forehead protector with her village's symbol on it, her hair was up to her shoulders and it was layered.

Akina was wearing a small red Qipao dress like the one Sakura wore in her Genin days, except the Haruno clan symbol was in the front of the dress. She had on white spandex shorts underneath and white Shinobi shoes on. Her hair was up to her small waist and curled slightly at the bottom, it was a violet color. Her dark green eyes were shining with happiness. Her own leaf forehead protector was around her neck.

"Mommy we're here!" She called out. Sakura nodded and let her go run into the fields of flowers. Sakura found a bench and went to sit on it.

Akina sat down in the field and instantly began to make crowns of flowers and Leis. Sakura looked up at the sky quietly. What was there left to do? Why did the cycle have to be the same every day? Dearest Akina… why do you stay with a broken person like me…?

"Mommy! Here!" Akina shouts out while running to Sakura she sits on the bench and climbs into Sakura's lap, she gently puts the crown of flowers on Sakura's head. Sakura smiles warmly. She takes a small iris and sticks it into Akina's hair, Akina smiles widely.

"Oh! Can we go to the weaponry store? Mommy, you know I start my first day at the academy next week! I want to show off my new shuriken and Kuni's to everyone!" Sakura simply nods and takes Akina's hand; she leads her to the front of Konoha, which is like a ten minute walk. They enter the weapon store and look around.

* * *

"No way…" Kotetsu murmured.

"W-Whaaa?" Izumo replied confused.

"Look!"

Izumo looked carefully with his brown eyes, at the entrance to the gate were to male Shinobi. One had dark raven colored hair, he was holding onto a Katana leaning against it, while his other arm was wrapped around a certain blonde-haired man's shoulders.

"It's N-Naruto!" Kotetsu shouted out, a few villagers who were walking the streets overheard and walked to see what all the commotion was about. Their eyes widened as they saw the injured man, they smiled brightly.

"Hurry! Naruto has returned!

"I can't believe it, it's really him!"

"I wonder how Lady Tsunade will react… or what punishment she might give…"

"Lady Tsunade? I'm more concerned about Lady Haruno… poor woman… she's been through so much, and these two are responsible for most of it!" One of the elderly villagers shout.

"I thought they were dead…"

"It has been six years…"

"True, but what about the Uchiha… I thought he was bad so why did he return?"  
"Who cares… he should be put to death for all he's caused… he's a traitor."

The blonde man glares at the villager who said such things, the villager winces and looks away. They both continue to walk through the crowd.

* * *

"Mommy! I found them!" Akina shouts.

"Set them on the counter I'll buy them for you."

"Yay! Arigatou Mommy!"

"You're most welcome Akina." Sakura pays for the weapons, the cashier wraps them up in fine cloth and puts them in a small case, Sakura bought twenty shuriken, ten Kuni's, one Tanto with Akina's name engraved on it, and one medical and Kuni pouch.

"There, you're all set for the academy now." Sakura muses while smiling warmly at Akina, Akina nods like she's having a seizure, she's that happy.

"Shall we Akina?"

"Yes, Mommy! Now we can go eat!"

"Ah, yes, at Ichiraku's right?" Sakura questions, Akina giggles and nods in response, Sakura nods.

Sakura gently takes hold of Akina's hand, and the two slowly make their way to the front of the door where the slip was.

* * *

"Sasuke… we're almost there… just keep holding on…" The blonde haired man says.

"Hn…"

They make their way through the crowd and are about to pass some shops when they stop suddenly. They see a woman and a small child exit the weapon shop holding hands. The little girl drops something, the women picks it up and hands it to her slightly smiling. The men's eyes are wide; all they can focus on is the pink-haired woman.

They turned in their direction and stopped. Green eyes met Cerulean and Obsidian.

Sakura's eyes went wide, but returned to normal. There facing her were her two ex-teammates… Naruto Uzumaki… and Sasuke Uchiha.

Akina sees the beat up men and gets scared, she slowly moves and hugs her mother's leg from behind; Sakura tears her eyes away from the two men who were still frozen in place, their eyes follow her gaze and they see the child. Sakura gently rubs her head.

"Come along now Akina… we don't want to keep Izumo and Kotetsu waiting…" Akina continues to stare at the men, but looks up and nods to her mother. She takes her hand and the two walk forward, each step feels like more pressure on Sakura's shoulders.

They pass both of the men up, but everything seemed to slow down for a second or so. They instantly turned around despite their condition.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto murmured out sadly.

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. A child? She had a child? She was married? Who is the man? Do I know him?

The men snapped out of it and looked at each other, it would have to wait they needed to report to the Hokage's tower.

"So I see you've returned… Naruto Uzumaki… I see you have apprehended the Missing Nin, Sasuke Uchiha…" Tsunade states while leaning back in her chair.

"Lady Tsunade…" Naruto begins, instead of calling her that annoying nickname she always hated, Tsunade raises an eyebrow.

"I have apprehended Sasuke Uchiha that is true… however I did it four years ago… I decided to stay with the Uchiha and help him in his mission to destroy his brother… He killed Orochimaru and Itachi. We then proceeded to kill every member of Akatsuki… which wasn't many due to the fact that your Anbu's have gotten rid of most." Naruto says, he truly has matured, he was twenty as well.

"I see… so are you saying you are also a missing nin?" Tsunade questions.

"I am, if you punish Sasuke… I get the same punishment."

"Well then I can't have you dying as well now can I? Very well… I have come up with a fitting punishment for your crimes."

"_**Though she will hate me… it has to work… I want her to have her relationship with these two back… though it will never be the same it can still be fixed…" **_Tsunade thinks.

"You are to report in with the Anbu captain tomorrow… once you have she will give you a fitting punishment to her liking…" Tsunade states.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

The two men leave after Shizune healed them. They look at each other.

"Thank you… for not giving up on me…" Sasuke states quietly, Naruto looks at him and smiles.

"Of course I wouldn't! I made a promise and I keep my promises no matter how long it takes to complete them."

"Though I wished you hadn't…" Sasuke mutters out.

"Why?"

"She's moved on… she has a child now… how can I ever…"

"Hey Teme! Get a hold of yourself! She could have been babysitting for all we know!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke slightly nods and looks away, embarrassed that he jumped to such conclusions.

Naruto sighs; he sadly looks up at the sky. _**"I wonder if Hinata-Chan has moved on…" **_

"Go to her Dobe…"

"H-Huh?"

"I've known your practically all our life… you have that girly look in your eyes… you're thinking of someone, go to her." Sasuke states.

"H-Hai…" With that Naruto disappears.

"_**Sakura…? Have you truly moved on?"**_

* * *

Early in the morning the two Shinobi make their way towards the Anbu HQ. They enter and five Anbu's escort them to their Captain's office…

"Here we go…" Naruto mutters out.

"The Anbu Captain will now see you…" A female Anbu says, with that they disappear. Naruto and Sasuke enter and see a single Anbu in the room, except this Anbu has pink hair up in a high ponytail; her mask is that of a Bird.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto says.

"You will address me as Captain. It is come to my knowledge that Lady Hokage has put your punishment into my hands… I think that was not very wise of her… though I have to agree for she is the Hokage. She has issued that death is not an option…" Bird states, she walks over to her window… it was raining outside, just how she liked it.

"There is many things you can do to Atone for your sins… however… they are also to easy…" Naruto gulps, Sasuke stays still was this really Sakura? Of course… it had to be… she was the only female Kunoichi in Konoha with pink hair.

"S-Sakura-Chan I-" Naruto begins remorsefully.

"Silence! You will speak when spoken to! Do you understand me? You are hardly in any position to neither talk nor even make a gesture…. I will make you suffer, suffer like we've suffered, you will be punished and it will be a great one…"

Bird makes her way to the two men, she puts her hands on their shoulders, they grunt out in pain, they fall to their knees. A red star forms on their upper backs it's about the size of a quarter. "I have taken away your chakra and sealed it… you will have it back when I see fit. You are never to go out of Konoha without the signatures of the following people… Lady Hokage, Shizune, Myself, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Your ranks will stay as Genin, for two years. If you wish to train you must have an Anbu member at your side at all times." Bird states, Naruto is wide eyed he hardly thinks this is fair, Sasuke is pissed off she took away his chakra, a female was making him look weak, and to top it off she took his chakra.

"BUT THAT'S NOT-"

"SILENCE! YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK!" She shouts in a venom like voice.

"My punishment is final… any objections… and I will personally see to it that you get the death punishment… you're dismissed. I have already written your punishments and sent them to the Hokage and the torture and criminal unit. Now get out of my sight." With that she turns her backs on them, they are escorted out.

"_**You've grown Sakura…"**_

* * *

"Damn! Sakura-Chan has gotten cold! She's a fricken Anbu captain now? Head of all Anbu?" Naruto says aloud. Sasuke ignores him and shrugs.

"Eh… that's her decision, we can't go against it…" Naruto states at last, he sighs and is about to leave.

"I'm going to visit Hinata-Chan again she said I could… see you later Teme." Naruto says while walking.

Sasuke nods and tries to "Poof" back to his home, but he can't due to not having any chakra, he sighs and begins to walk home, when he sees the little girl who was with Sakura when he first saw her at the gates.

He approaches her cautiously. She was talking with another little girl, the little girl who was with Sakura looks up and her eyes widened, she recognized the man as the injured man, but also she saw the look in her Mommy's eyes when she saw him. This man caused Mommy so much pain, but she could see the past love in her mommy's eyes that she held for this man. She glares and backs away; the other little girl had ran off.

"I will not harm you… please if I could only-"

"Leave me and Mommy alone you Meany!" Akina shouts out.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Mommy?" He questions.

"Yes my Mommy, Sakura Haruno!" Akina states.

Sasuke's bangs shield his face. Akina sees his body language sadden; she raises an eyebrow and steps forward.

"Why are you sad?" She asks.

He looks at her and slightly smiles, but she sees it there in his eyes… regret, sadness, remorse, guilt, and love, that always seemed to be her talent, she could always read people's emotions in their eyes.

"You see… I hurt your mother very much… I broke her heart because I left this village… but the truth was… I loved her back very much… I just… I couldn't give her the love she deserved… but also I had to finish a goal I set for myself before I could love your mother back… but in order to complete that goal… I had to leave your mother behind…" He states as simply as he can, Akina nods.

"But you love Mommy very much?"

"Yes, yes I do… but it looks like your mother has found another and-" Akina shakes her head.

"Mommy doesn't have anyone… she's lonely all the time…you see mommy isn't really my mommy… she found me… I can't remember much, but she took me in and she became my new mommy." Akina states.

Sasuke nods and smiles. "Thank you for telling me… I'm sorry to hear that she has been very lonely…" Sasuke admits, Akina sees Sakura behind Sasuke, but since he doesn't have his chakra he can't sense her, she's just watching him, Akina decides to continue.

"Why are you sad?"

"You see… your mother is very upset and mad at me… and I can't blame her… she has every right to be upset…"

"Well if you left the village and mommy, why didn't you just take her with you?"

"It wasn't that simple… I didn't want your mother to get hurt… because I knew when I left the village… I would be facing danger of all sorts… I wanted your mother to find someone… who could make her feel loved… like she deserved…."

Sakura's eyes widen, softness makes their way into them, Akina sees this as a good sign. _**"Maybe this man will make mommy happy again!" **_

"But wouldn't you be sad if mommy found someone else?"

"Yes, I would have been… but I also would have been very happy that she found someone… I didn't plan on returning… at all… to be honest… I thought I was going to die while completing my goal."

"Oh…"

"I shouldn't be telling you this... you're just a child…" Sasuke mumbles out quietly, but Sakura and Akina picked it up.

"But I'm glad you're telling me this! Because if you hadn't mommy would never have known!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What do you-" he sees Akina pointing behind him, he stands up and slowly turns around, and sees Sakura wearing her red outfit.

"Sakura…." Sasuke begins; he has a slight blush on his face, but it instantly disappears when she walks up to him, he thinks she's going to slap him, so he prepares for it, but it never comes, he just stares at her.

"I don't deserve to be happy after all the lives that I've taken… there's nothing I can do to atone for my sins… however… if making Akina gets me there It's all I want..." Sakura lowly states.

"And Akina wants me to be happy… and the only thing that makes me happy is Akina… she's the only important thing to me… but Sasuke… I-"

Sasuke embraces her, her eyes widen, Akina watches curiously, Sakura's eyes tear up, she blinks them away and closes her eyes, she hugs him back.

"I'm sorry…"

"I understand."

"Forgive me…"

"I already did…"

"Thank you…"

"No Sasuke… Thank you… you've made me stronger…"

"Together we will both atone for our sins… in any way we can…" Sasuke states while looking into her eyes, she nods and leans against him, she sees Akina giggling, she smiles at her, Akina walks and hugs Sakura's legs, Sasuke smirks and lifts Akina up into his arms, she giggles.

"Yay! I'm happy I get a daddy now!" Sakura blushes and so does Sasuke, she looks away, but Sasuke smirks and uses his other arm to wrap around her waist.

"Yes, you do Akina."

Akina giggles Sakura smirks and looks at Sasuke, he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't think this cuts your punishment down…" He sweat drops.

"Didn't think it would..." Sakura giggles and smiles, Akina's eyes widen, she's never seen her mommy so happy, Akina smiles widely and snuggles into both her parents' chests.

"Thank you Akina…" They both say at the same time, they each kiss her cheek on both sides at the same time.

"Let's go home…" Sasuke says, Sakura nods and they all walk off like a true family… a complete family… with lots of joy and love.

_**-Fin**_


End file.
